L'éclat de mon sabre
by Nessie-Dondake
Summary: -Salut, moi c'est Rin! J'ai ***** **, je fais partie du *******, je suis la soeur de *******, je voudrais ****** et *****. Enchantée! -C'est bien de te présenter mais pourquoi censurer tes propos? -Parce que la censure dans Gintama, c'est normal, non? -Mais là, les gens peuvent se méprendre sur tes paroles. On dirait que tu dis des trucs louches. -C'est le cas. -Hein!
1. Prologue: Au fond de l'obscurité

_Salut à tous !_

 _Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai cette histoire en tête, que j'ai inventé ce personnage pour Gintama ! Je l'ai imaginé vivre aux côtés du Shinsengumi et des Yorozuya, se battre avec eux et partager leurs joies, leurs peines et leurs aventures._

 _Je ne peux pas vous promettre que les chapitres sortiront régulièrement, j'en suis vraiment désolée, soit à cause du manque de temps (saleté de cours) ou d'imagination.,, J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même, que vous sympathiserez avec mon personnage, ça me motivera grandement pour la suite !_

 _C'est parti avec un petit prologue un peu sombre, malheureusement..._

 _Yosh !_

Un escargot.

Une grange vide, abandonnée, humide...mais surtout affreusement sombre. Aucune brèche ne laisse filtrer la moindre étincelle de lumière. Les planches de bois rongées par le temps rendent cet endroit désolant, étouffant. Des brins de foin sont éparpillés ça et là sur le sol rêche. Cette grange est grande, et le sentiment de solitude qu'elle procure lui donne l'impression d'être isolée de tout.

Je suis coupée du monde extérieur.

Je suis seule.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je clôturée ici ? Suis-je restée plus longtemps que la dernière fois ? Je n'arrive pas à maintenir le décompte des secondes. Puis-je détruire la barre en bois qui bloque la porte depuis l'extérieur avec mes maigres ressources physiques ? Jusqu'à quand mon ventre criera-il famine ? Je n'ai pas envie de manger les restes de pailles éparpillés par terre. Le goût m'est resté en travers de la gorge la dernière fois.

La température semble baisser impitoyablement, comme s'il voulait garder égoïstement pour lui toute la chaleur. Ce n'est pas le tissu léger de mon kimono qui me tiendra chaud. D'ailleurs, il commence à être sérieusement usé, et le bas est déchiré à plusieurs endroits. C'est dommage, il était si joli. Mais la beauté ne se trouve plus dans mes priorités depuis longtemps. Mon apparence ne doit pas être très soignée, je devine facilement que mes cheveux doivent former un nid sur ma tête.

Seuls les couinements des rats de temps en temps rompent le silence. Les escargots avancent sans bruit. Plus ils avancent vers moi, plus je recule Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent, je continue de reculer à quatre pattes.

J'entends parfois aussi un oiseau qui passe en chantant, mais cela paraît aussi irréel qu'un rêve. Comme si cela venait de mon imagination, comme si je perdais l'esprit. Ses bruissements d'ailes, lorsqu'il s'envole, me rappelle une liberté inaccessible. Une liberté que je n'aurai jamais.

Quand je n'entends plus rien, je suis encore plus effrayée. J'ai l'impression que le silence en lui-même n'est pas silencieux dans cet endroit, qu'il est constitué des murmures incessants de fantômes qui flottent autour de moi, se régalant de la vue d'une petite silhouette terrorisée d'un enfant de neuf ans. Je préfère garder les yeux fermés, terrifiée à l'idée de découvrir une silhouette fantomatique devant moi. Je me recroqueville en me prenant la tête entre les mains, et m'efforce de contrôler les sanglots qui me brûlent la gorge. Je tremble, de froid ou de peur je ne sais pas, peut-être des deux, je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas demander de l'aide, car je sais pertinemment que mes cris de détresse tomberont dans l'ignorance. La solitude étouffe mes paroles.

Alors je ne laisse échapper malgré moi que des gémissements.

-Maman...pourquoi…

L'appeler par ce nom me laisse un goût aigre sur la langue, comme si j'avais consciemment commis une erreur.

Je revois son visage beau mais sévère, son regard méprisant lorsqu'il s'est posé sur moi. Mon esprit se remémore les dernières paroles qu'elle m'avait adressées avant de me laisser ici, sur un ton venimeux.

-Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer si tu restes comme tu es. Tu n'es qu'une épine dans mon pied que j'ai envie d'arracher. Ta place n'est pas près de nous.

Je serre mes bras autour de mes genoux et les rapproche encore plus de mon menton, pour me protéger des dangers physiquement invisibles, comprimée par l'horrible sentiment angoissante de l'incompréhension. Les mêmes questions, les mêmes mots tournent en boucle comme un disque rayé dans ma tête.

 _Pourquoi ?...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pardon, pardon...Je ne suis pas la fille que tu désirais...Je suis mauvaise...C'est pour ça que tu m'enfermes ici ? Parce que beau-papa te l'a dit ? Est-il plus important pour toi que moi ? Ne suis-je pas ta fille ? Je te connais depuis plus longtemps que lui...Désolée...S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir...J'ai peur...Où est papa ?_

Mon cerveau s'arrête sur cette dernière question, et une douleur aiguë me traverse la poitrine. La dernière image que je garde de lui refait surface malgré moi. Son vi…

Je ne peux pas réprimer un sanglot, mes joues sont rapidement inondées de larmes, tandis que je me laisse effondrer sur les brins d'herbes mortes.

-Papa…

 _Voilà pour le prologue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si ça ne vous a pas plus (ou pas...)!_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Leçon 1

**Leçon 1 : Un abruti peut en cacher un autre**

 _ **Voicii le premier chapitre ! Alors l'histoire va commencer environ deux ans avant le début du manga, avant que Gintoki ne rencontre Shinpachi et Kagura et se passe plus tard que les évènements du mini prologue. Elle va se concentrer principalement sur le Shinsengumi, puisque l'héroïne va être liée à eux !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le soleil inondait la ville d'Edo de ses rayons chaleureux. Il se dressait majestueusement au dessus des habitants, qui se vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations.

Dans la rue marchande de Kabuki, l'attention d'un boulanger fut détournée de son client par un martèlement de pas précipités provenant de l'extérieur. D'humeur rigide, il s'apprêta à aller voir qui courrait ainsi, prêt à réprimander ces sales gamins qui dérangeaient la tranquillité de son quartier… jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que ces soi-disant gamins portaient des uniformes noires qui lui étaient familiers et un sabre accroché à la ceinture.

Il eut le temps d'entendre l'homme à la tête de ce groupe crier dans un petit appareil équipé d'un interphone : « Sougo, 200m à gauche de la décharge ! » puis une voix cracher de l'appareil : « Hijikata-san, la gauche n'est pas la même en fonction de ma position ffflup...si je suis derrière la décharge, elle se situerait à droite...ffflup de ma gauche actuellement mais si... » et l'homme avec une frange en forme de V perdre son sang-froid : « TAIS TOI! Et c'est quoi ces bruits, t'es même pas à ton poste ? T'es encore allé manger des ramens ? Hein c'est ça ?! Oy, Sougo ! ENFOIRE ! RACCROCHE PAS SANS MA PERMISSION !» avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue.

Le boulanger entendit encore les vociférations de l'homme avant qu'elles ne s'estompent pour de bon.

Hijikata lâcha un juron et rangea son appareil. De toute façon, il était le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point Okita pouvait être négligent durant son travail s'il savait que le vice-commandant serait sur place pour maîtriser la situation. Il nota mentalement de le lui faire payer dès qu'il le reverrait.

Il s'arrêta, ce qui coupa la course de ses hommes.

-Le groupe A va se disperser et patrouiller tout le périmètre des environs. Ne laissez aucun individu suspect échapper à votre vigilance. L'autre groupe se déploiera également mais s'approchera de la décharge individuellement, pour tenter de créer une déroute et réduire leurs chances de fuir.

S'assurant que tout le monde avait compris quelle tâche il leur avait confiée, Hijikata se dirigea en courant vers la décharge, en passant par une allée dont le sol était jonché de déchets mais constituait un bon raccourci.

La mission avait été improvisée dans le cours précipité des événements. Un coup d'État, certes mineur mais assez dangereuse pour impliquer un nombre incertain d'innocents, s'était préparé avec une telle discrétion que le Shinsengumi n'avait découvert leur plan que tardivement. Hijikata avait alors demandé à Kondô de l'envoyer directement aux commandes de cette mission, dans l'intention de tendre une embuscade aux membres du Joui concernés. Leur nombre était inexact, ce qui avait valu un déploiement de plusieurs soldats afin de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il faillit écraser un chat qui était apparu soudainement devant lui avant de disparaître plus loin, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose.

Instinctivement, Hijikata s'arrêta, revint sur ses derniers pas et se dissimula prestement, dos au mur. Il se pencha pour risquer un coup d'oeil, où il vit trois membres du Joui reconnaissables à leurs dégaines hostiles et leur apparence bourrue, le sabre à la main.

-Vous avez pas entendu un bruit ?

-T'en préoccupe pas, c'était juste le chat. Tada a pu rassembler les bombes ?

-Oui, mais comme notre plan a été apparemment découvert, le chef nous ordonne de retourner à la base et attendre que les flics dégagent un peu. Il nous expliquera les modifications du plan de base.

-Tss, ils pourraient pas se mêler de ce qui les regarde… Remuer la queue pour un gouvernement aussi pourri c'est déjà assez honteux, ils devraient plutôt nous remercier d'essayer de faire bouger les choses.

Les sourcils du vice-commandant se froncèrent automatiquement sous ces accusations. Au premier abord, il était vrai qu'on pouvait croire que le but premier du Shinsengumi était la protection du peuple, en particulier des Amantos qui dominaient le pays en réduisant les humains au rang des plus faibles et en interdisant le port du sabre, excepté aux membres du Shinsengumi. Mais si Hijikata avait accepté de faire partie de la police militaire, ce n'était pas dans l'intention d'être à la botte du gouvernement. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de celui que l'on surnommait « L'Epineux » d'être si docile sans raison particulière. La fidélité inébranlable qu'il éprouvait pour Kondô l'avait amené à suivre ses pas, où qu'ils le mènent, afin de pouvoir rester près de son supérieur pour le défendre jusqu'à ce que sa tête tombe. Personne ne pouvait le détourner de cette volonté qui ne faisait que s'accroître depuis que Kondô l'avait accueilli dans son modeste dojo.

Bien que les critiques qu'il subissait derrière son dos lui importaient peu, il avait assez de mal à supporter que l'on croie qu'il respectait d'une manière ou d'une autre les Amantos. Il était au courant de ce que certains d'eux avaient pu faire par le passé, et encore aujourd'hui dans l'ombre, ignorant toute forme de pitié ou d'humilité. La place qu'ils bénéficiaient au sein de la société n'avait fait que nourrir leur arrogance et présomption.

Il effaça ses pensées pour le moment inutiles de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la conversation qu'entretenaient ces criminels. Une seule idée lui vint : les suivre le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à leur fameuse base pour tous les arrêter une fois pour toute.

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à partir d'un pas traînant en continuant à maudire sur le compte du gouvernement, Hijikata s'empressa d'appeler un de ses hommes chargés d'aller à la décharge et lui demanda d'ordonner au reste de son groupe de se replier immédiatement, afin de ne pas alerter les coupables et de retourner au quartier général.

-Rapportez de ma part à Kondô-san le message suivant : Je vous informerai bientôt du lieu où se trouvent les organisateurs du coup d'État. Vous ordonnerez aux troupes de Nagakura-san d'encercler cet endroit et de veiller à ce que personne ne s'échappe.

Il effleura machinalement son paquet de cigarettes mais abandonna l'idée d'en tirer une pour éviter d'être localisé par l'odeur de la fumée. Tout en restant à une bonne distance du groupe, il composa ensuite un autre numéro, avec beaucoup moins de réjouissance.

Le concerné mit un bon moment avant de daigner lui répondre. Hijikata était prêt à parier dix tubes de mayonnaise qu'il s'agissait d'un acte délibéré, normal de la part d'un être aussi peu consciencieux. Il aurait d'ailleurs été soulagé s'il n'avait pas décroché : cela aurait constitué une bonne justification si Kondô lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait pris d'assaut un endroit aussi dangereux tout seul.

-Oh, Hijikata-san, quelle surprise. Dit-il de sa voix monotone. Vous n'êtes pas encore mort ?

-Si tu continues, celui qui y restera avec ces enfoirés de Joui, ce sera toi. Maintenant que tu t'es bien rempli la panse, Sougo, t'as intérêt à digérer en m'aidant à massacrer certains de ces rigolos.

….

Le lendemain était tout aussi ensoleillé que la journée précédente.

Un marché animait la place centrale du quartier Kabuki, les voix des marchands et des promeneurs constituaient des grandes rumeurs dans la rue.

Deux jeunes mères passèrent devant un stand qui proposaient divers mets d'aspect assez goûteux, tenu par une de leurs connaissances. Ils échangèrent joyeusement quelques nouvelles jusqu'à ce que le marchand évoqua un tout autre sujet.

-Vous êtes au courant du nouvel exploit du vice-commandant démoniaque ?

-Ooh, s'extasia l'une des mères. Non, racontez !

-Il aurait arrêté à lui seul, enfin certains disent qu'un de ses hommes l'avait aidé mais on ignore quelle est la vérité, un grand groupe de terroristes qui s'apprêtaient à faire exploser une ambassade ! Il paraît qu'il s'est engagé sans hésiter dans cette lutte tout en sachant qu'il allait faire face à pas moins de plusieurs dizaines d'adversaires ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Les femmes poussèrent un cri d'admiration.

-Je suis contente qu'un homme aussi fort et brave que lui protège notre ville ! Je l'avais vu une fois lors d'une de mes promenades, et son allure m'avait déjà impressionnée !

-Et puis, « le vice-commandant démoniaque », c'est un surnom qui fait froid dans le dos mais qui correspond bien à Hijikata-san !

Tandis qu'elles enchaînaient les compliments sur cet homme sans se douter de son addiction anormale à la mayonnaise, une petite silhouette s'arrêta au beau milieu de la foule constamment active. Elle tourna la tête lentement en direction du stand, et fixa les deux jeunes mères.

-...Shiro ?

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu (trop) d'OOC, et que vous avez passé un agréable petit moment avec ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Sur ce, je m'en vais écrire la suite (oubienregarderunépisodedegintamaheumheum…)**_

 _ **Yosh !**_


	3. Leçon 2

**Leçon 2: Quand les enfants sont calmes, ça veut dire qu'ils sont en train de faire une bêtise.**

 ** _Salut à tous! Oui, en réalité, je suis encore vivante. Haha... une telle absence, ça pardonne pas...mais comment dire...je ne possède pas un mental d'acier pour écrire régulièrement...Je sais pas du tout quand sera publié le chapitre suivant, je ne veux pas me forcer à l'écrire et n'y prendre aucun plaisir. Après tout, écrire est une activité qui doit plaire avant tout à nous-même non? =D (Oui, j'essaye de me justifier)_**

 ** _Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira quand même!_**

* * *

-Bwaaaaaaahhh…

Hijikata faillit imiter Okita mais étouffa son bâillement. Contrairement au sadique qui avait mis son masque de nuit sur les cheveux, comme s'il s'attendait à s'endormir d'un moment à un autre, il ne s'écroula pas sur la masse de papiers éparpillés sur la table dont ils devaient s'en occuper.

-Hijikata-san. Je crois que mon heure est venue. Je sens quelque chose qui s'éteint en moi.

-C'est ton cerveau qui a arrêté de fonctionner, crétin. Relève-toi et aide moi à régler tout cette paperasse.

-C'est vous qui êtes qualifié pour ce genre de besognes. Moi, je préfère enfoncer mon sabre dans le fourreau des gens sur le champ de bataille.

-Arrête avec tes métaphores malsains, on va encore se faire censurer ! C'est nous qui sommes chargés principalement de cette affaire, il est donc normal qu'on s'occupe du rapport.

-Je vous rappelle que j'étais juste perché sur une poutre pour vous regarder vous battre au milieu de cette cohue de criminels. C'était un spectacle réjouissant, ajouta-il avec un sourire nostalgique qui accrût l'agacement d'Hijikata.

-Je n'oublie pas non plus que tu as fait exprès de faire tomber ton sabre au-dessus de ma tête ! Si je ne m'étais pas écarté à la dernière seconde, je me serai fait embrocher comme un vulgaire poiscaille !

-Je vous ai crié : « Attention enfoiré ! »

-Enfoiré toi-même, tu l'avais à peine murmuré !

-Il faut croire que vous vieillissez. J'ai même l'impression de voir quelques cheveux blanchir. Votre regard est presque inexpressif. Vous devriez partir à la retraite, je le dis pour votre bien.

-Arrête avec tes bêtises, j'ai même pas encore atteint la trentaine.

-La mayonnaise accélère la vieillesse, vous l'ignoriez ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir !

Hijikata se rendit compte qu'il était essoufflé de répondre constamment à ses provocations. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, et s'autorisa à prendre une nouvelle cigarette.

Il n'en avait pas voulu à Okita d'avoir seulement servi de spectateur lorsqu'ils avaient pris à eux seuls d'assaut le refuge des membres du Joui. En voyant le nombre impressionnant d'adversaires auquel il faisait face, il avait senti son sang bouillir d'excitation et un sourire avait élargi ses lèvres. Quelque chose en lui s'était libéré lorsqu'il s'était élancé vers eux pour les abattre un à un. Ce sentiment lui était familier , lui rappelait l'époque où il n'était qu'un vagabond, avançant seul sur un chemin couvert d'épines.

Seul… Il sentit son esprit remuer, à l'approche d'un souvenir qui menaçait de ressurgir.

Mais l'arrivée de Kondô l'arracha de ses pensées.

-Alors, est-ce vous avancez ? Demanda-il avec son enthousiasme habituelle.

-Je m'en sors, mais Hijikata-san me laisse tout le travail. Il préfère fumer tranquillement en me regardant faire le boulot à sa place. S'il vous plaît, sauvez-moi, répondit Okita tout en gardant un visage neutre.

-Oy, tu préfères avoir ma cigarette dans tes fesses ou dans une de tes narines ?

Kondô partit d'un rire tonitruant qui détendit l'atmosphère.

-Vous feriez mieux de prendre une pause, c'est important de laisser son cerveau se reposer !

-Si vous insistez.

Sur ces paroles, Okita s'allongea sur le sol et baissa son masque sur ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses ronflements.

-Irrécupérable...soupira Hijikata.

-Toi aussi, Toshi, tu devrais dormir un peu, ou au moins aller manger un bout.

-Ça ira, Kondô-san, j'ai bientôt fini. Ensuite, j'irai m'entraîner un peu, ça me fera du bien.

-A ta place, personne ne penserait à s'entraîner après avoir vaincu des dizaines d'adversaires comme ceux d'hier. J'avoue que je suis surpris de constater à quel point tu as progressé depuis le temps !

Hijikata devina sans peine qu'il faisait allusion à la première fois où ils s'étaient battus dos à dos. Il se souvenait des souffles rauques qui s'échappaient de leurs lèvres, les filées de sueur qui étincelaient à la lueur du crépuscule sur leur peau, ses mains empoignant encore son sabre en bois après qu'ils aient fini de terrasser leurs adversaires.

Kondô se laissa tomber près de lui, faisant attention à ne pas s'asseoir sur la tête d'Okita.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aimerais bien que tu me racontes ce que tu as vécu avant notre rencontre. Après tout ce temps passé à vagabonder, il t'est sûrement arrivé pleins de choses, pas vrai ?

-J'ai surtout rencontré d'autres chiens errants, aussi perdus et sales que moi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est en atterrissant dans votre dojo que ma vie a réellement commencé…

Il s'interrompit, la dernière syllabe tombant dans un murmure. Remarquant son regard vague, Kondô préféra le laisser émerger de l'océan de ses souvenirs par lui-même, sans avoir à le brusquer. Il refusait de l'obliger à raconter son histoire si ce n'était pas de son plein gré.

Devant eux, l'horizon engloutissait progressivement les rayons du soleil, diffusant une lumière tamisée teintée de rose, promesse d'une douce nuit.

Tous les autres membres devaient être à la cafétéria le monde autour d'eux baignait dans un silence seulement rompu par la mélodie du vent accompagnant le chant des criquets et les faibles ronflements du Capitaine de la 1ère division.

Ce silence était différent de celui qui siffle à nos oreilles, pour nous rappeler constamment de la présence de notre seul compagnon, la solitude. Ce silence était simplement calme, un brin nostalgique, mais agréable, telle une douce mélancolie.

Lorsque la cigarette d'Hijikata fut entièrement consumée, il reprit la parole en se levant.

-Vous pouvez réveiller ce gros paresseux ? Finalement, je vais faire un dernier tour de garde au lieu de me casser la tête avec cette paperasse.

-Vas-y Toshi, va prendre l'air, acquiesça Kondô.

A peine avait-il mis ses chaussures que de grands éclats de voix au loin brisèrent la tranquillité de ce début de soirée. Il vit un officier courir vers lui.

-C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?

-On a arrêté une enfant qui saccageait tout sur son passage dans le quartier. Et maintenant, elle n'arrête pas de se débattre comme une bête sauvage en distribuant des coups de poings à tout ce qui s'approche trop près d'elle ! Elle dit qu'elle cherch…

-Vous avez du mal à maîtriser une _enfant_? C'est une blague ?

-Elle...elle fait très mal…

-Tss…

Hijikata le contourna pour avancer en direction des voix, Okita sur ses talons.

-Tu te réveilles vite.

-Ma curiosité a été suffisamment piquée pour me réveiller.

-S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois essaye au moins de formuler un truc plus crédible.

-Laissez-moi faire, Hijikata-san, je sais comment m'y prendre avec les gamins. Faut leur donner une correction qu'ils n'oublieront jamais, c'est le seul moyen.

-Désolé, mais j'ai pas envie de la trouver en train de pisser du sang par tous les orifices.

Plus ils s'approchaient, mieux ils entendaient une voix aiguë se distinguer des autres. Ils virent rapidement un troupeau d'uniformes noires formé autour de quelque chose qui devait être cette fameuse enfant.

Hijikata joua des coudes pour écarter les hommes, ignorant ceux qui étaient déjà au sol, certains se tenant un bras, d'autres une jambe ou même les fesses, en gémissant des injures.

-Bordel, poussez-vous, que je puiss…

Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge sous le choc qu'il reçut à la poitrine, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement dans un air médusé, sa bouche entrouverte, prête à laisser s'échapper le flot de paroles qui ne vinrent jamais.

Il ne remarqua pas plus le silence autour de lui, l'attention que lui portèrent les hommes, que la voix d'Okita qui l'appelait. Son champ de vision s'était réduit à cette silhouette menue, qui se retournait vers lui, prête à se battre, mais dont les épaules se détendirent lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ses grands yeux bruns pétillants.

Son petit nez retroussé.

Son visage en forme de coeur.

Encadré par des cheveux d'un noir de jais, à présent coupés courts, sa mèche de devant éternellement retenue par une barrette.

Cette barrette rouge.

Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se tut enfin, mais il écouta à peine Okita lorsque ce dernier le provoqua nonchalamment :

-Oy, t'es tombé amoureux de cette gamine ou quoi ?

Il vit le visage de la fille s'éclairer tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Sentant que l'usage de la parole lui était revenu, il tenta de prononcer son nom, ce nom qu'il n'avait pas dit depuis des lustres.

-Ri…

-SHIROOOOO !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre son souffle, la petite silhouette s'était déjà élancée, ou plutôt bondi comme un singe, vers lui, les bras écartés…

...les poings fermés…

Tous laissèrent échapper un cri de stupeur.

Hijikata s'écroula sous le choc, qui n'était pas mental cette fois-ci, mais bel et bien physique. Sa joue lui brûlait sous ce coup de poing inattendu, qui pétrifia tout le monde. Même Okita ne trouva pas la force d'émettre un commentaire ou un simple ricanement.

La fille s'assit sur lui pour le maintenir au sol, le poing levé, prête à lui asséner un autre coup violent, mais finit par agripper de ses deux mains le col d'Hijikata et le secouer.

-POURQUOI TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ, ESPÈCE DE SALE IMBÉCILE ÉGOÏSTE ! T'AS PAS IMAGINÉ MON ÉTAT QUAND JE ME SUIS REVEILLEE ET QUE J'AI VU QU… Ah ! Tu t'es coupé les cheveux toi aussi !

-Euh… Rin…

Remis de leur hébétude, les membres du Shinsengumi s'exclamèrent en même temps, leurs questions fusèrent de toute part dans un enchevêtrement de paroles incompréhensibles.

-Vice-commandant, vous la connaissez ?!

-Mais c'est qui ?!

-Quand ?!

-Vous l'avez…

-Vous êtes…

-J'ignorais que vous appréciez les gamines, Hijikata-san.

La fille leva brutalement les yeux vers Okita.

-J'suis pas une gamine, j'ai 15 ans, presque 16! Toi aussi t'as une tronche de bébé !

-J'y crois pas, elle a le même âge que moi.

Ignorant sa remarque, elle reporta son attention vers le visage d'Hijikata, souriant de nouveau.

-Je t'en veux beaucoup, Shiro, mais l'important, c'est que j'ai pu enfin te retrouver ! S'enthousiasma-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Hijikata vit une ombre s'allonger sur le sol, près d'eux. Il leva la tête, et se confronta au sourire crispé de Kondô.

-Désolé, mais je vais devoir te forcer à m'expliquer qui est cette fille, '' Shiro ''.


	4. Leçon 3: Le passé, c'est le passé

**Leçon 3 : Le passé, c'est le passé, sauf quand il revient nous emmerder.**

* * *

 _ **Heyyy les gens! Ca faisait...un mini bout de temps... 11 mois exactement...o...oui... b-bon, en fait j'avais "un peu" abandonné cette fanfic', mais normalement là ça devrait de nouveau rouler comme sur des roulettes...**_

 _ **Breeef, la flemme de blablater, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**_

* * *

Le soleil avait déposé ses dernières lances dorées sur les contours imposants des montagnes à l'horizon. Des soldats rentraient de leur patrouille et leurs discussions insouciantes animaient la pénombre à l'extérieur, leurs voix emplissant le silence qui s'était installé dans le bureau de Kondô, au moment où ils passèrent devant l'entrée de celui-ci.

Hijikata garda obstinément ses yeux rivés sur leurs ombres qui se mouvaient sur le papier de riz constituant la porte, avant de se fondre à nouveau dans la nuit.

Il réprima son envie de se lancer à leur poursuite pour participer à leur conversation, et quitter cette atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée entre les personnes dans la pièce. Ambiance pesante que ne semblait pas remarquer Rin qui, assise à côté de lui, engloutissait deux à deux les biscuits secs qu'on avait mis à sa disposition quand elle avait dit mourir de faim. Ignorant les miettes qu'elle répandait partout autour d'elle, elle mâchouillait avec grand appétit en laissant s'échapper des soupirs de satisfaction, les joues roses, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kondô se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, face à eux, la bouche crispée, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait poser des questions ou attendre que cette gloutonne finisse d'avaler entièrement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Le souci, c'était qu'elle n'attendait jamais d'avoir complètement avalé avant d'entamer deux autres gâteaux.

Et puis assis dans un coin, Okita dardait sur cette scène qu'il trouvait amusante un regard nonchalant, où brillait malgré tout une lueur intéressée, guettant le moment où Hijikata commencerait à couler. C'était même l'unique raison de sa présence.

Hijikata reporta son attention sur Rin. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Son visage gardait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, bien qu'un peu plus affiné. Elle portait un kimono sobre dont le bas était un peu décousu. Des fragments de souvenirs émergeaient à nouveau dans son esprit.

Finalement, ce fut Rin qui prit la parole après avoir mangé le dernier morceau, une main tapotant son ventre.

-Aaah, c'était délicieux! Je n'avais pas grignoté ainsi depuis longtemps! Merci beaucoup, monsieur le gori… monsieur!

-Euh, tu allais m'appeler de façon grossière, je me trompe?

-Rin, il s'agit de Kondô-san, notre commandant. Kondô-san, voici…

-Shiro, je peux me présenter toute seule! Je n'ai plus à me cacher derrière toi, maintenant, regarde comme j'ai grandi!

Elle se leva et écarta les bras, avec un fier sourire.

-Euh, pas tellement…

Ignorant la réponse d' Hijikata, elle s'introduisit d'un voix assurée, avec l'accent un brin aigu des enfants.

-Je m'appelle Rin, j'ai 15 ans, et j'ai parcouru de nombreuses campagnes à la recherche de mon frère!

-Et ton frère, c'est…

-C'est Shiro, oui! Affirma-t-elle en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, arrachant une grimace à l'intéressé.

-Toshi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que…

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas réellement ma soeur. Je l'ai juste rencontrée sur ma route…

Il ne sut si c'était un tour de son imagination, mais il eut l'impression que les doigts de Rin s'étaient légèrement contractés dans ses mèches. Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier car la voix claironnante de la jeune fille reprit le dessus, avec un ton faussement boudeur.

-On a quand même vécu un bout de temps ensemble!

-Est-ce qu'il a entrepris des choses louches avec toi? Intervint Okita en se penchant plus vers eux, comme pour ne pas perdre une miette des éventuelles débauches de son supérieur.

-Sougo, n'en rajoute pas…

-Hmm réfléchit Rin. C'est vrai qu'il était assez violent…

-Rin, ça prête à confusion!

-…mais j'aimais bien!

-Oy, ça suffit, on n'avait pas une relation sado-maso!

-Euh..Rin, pourrais-tu être plus précise? Demanda Kondô, qui tentait de cacher sa nervosité.

-Quand j'étais en compagnie de Shiro, il y avait souvent d'autres gens qui le provoquaient, et ça se finissait toujours en combat. Et il gagnait à chaque fois, bien sur! Je m'étais alors dite que je deviendrais comme lui quand je serais plus grande!

-Et il t'a ensuite abandonné dans une ruelle? Quel être insensible, lança Okita sans pour autant une once de compassion dans son expression.

-Hé, c'est pas avec tes conclusions hâtives que tu vas pouvoir me virer du Shinsengumi. Je l'ai laissée dans un orphelinat pour qu'elle y soit plus en sécurité.

-Mais je t'avais dit que je voulais rester avec toi!

-C'était trop dangereux, tu l'avais bien vu!

Il vit la bouche de Rin s'ouvrir, prête à lancer une nouvelle réplique, mais elle se referma sans libérer le moindre mot. A sa surprise, son visage s'assombrit un court instant, comme si elle s'engageait dans une lutte intérieure, avant d'émerger de nouveau dans la salle avec le sourire. Néanmoins, en dépit de toutes ces années d'éloignement, Hijikata reconnaissait la particularité d'un tel sourire. Celui-ci avait changé depuis l'époque, mais il remarquerait toujours ce léger tressaillement, presque imperceptible à présent, au coin de ses lèvres, héritage de ce qui était à l'époque une véritable torsion.

-En tout cas, j'aimerais habiter ici désormais, alors attribuez-moi une chambre, s'il vous plait!

Avant que Kondô ne puisse lui répondre, Okita la devança, se remettant debout pour s'approcher d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, sans pour autant éveiller un soupçon de crainte chez Rin.

-Oy, la gamine, t'as pas à venir ici et imposer tes droits. C'est pas une auberge ici, on n'est pas là pour veiller à ton confort.

D'un geste dédaigneux, Rin le toisa de près, son visage sous le sien, une main sur la hanche. Son attitude était à peine différente de celle d'un yakuza.

-Tu me saoules depuis tout à l'heure, toi, et t'arrêtes pas de chercher des noises à Shiro. J'vais finir par te buter.

-Vas-y, j'attends que ça.

-Calmez-vous! Réagit Kondô tandis qu' Hijikata éloignait la fille d'Okita. Rin, il faut que tu saches que le Shinsengumi est la police militaire, et qu'ici, il s'agit du quartier général et résidence des membres. On ne peut pas te garder ainsi, sauf peut-être pour une durée très limitée.

-Alors engagez-moi!

-Quoi?

-Je veux devenir membre du Jinsensumi!

-Shinsengumi, gamine. Si t'écorches encore notre nom, ce sera ta bouche que j'écorcherai.

-Rin, c'est impossible pour toi, soupira Hijikata en allumant une cigarette. On n…

-AAAAAAH SHIRO!

Se mettant sur ses gardes instinctivement, il sursauta quand Rin lui arracha la cigarette des mains, sans qu'aucun danger extérieur ne semblât se manifester. Pourtant, l'air alarmé qui étirait les traits de la jeune fille ne disparut pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de fumer?! Ca te détruit les poumons et tu vas mourir très tôt, t'as oublié ce que je t'avais dit?

L'image furtive d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux ébouriffés, agitant ses maigres bras dans de grands moulinets, surgit dans l'esprit du vice-commandant.

-T'es vraiment pénible, gamine, s'il veut mourir, laisse le faire.

-Toi, le sac de merde, j'vais vraiment t'arracher les yeux pour te boucher le trou du cul avec!

Hijikata retint Rin à temps avant qu'elle n'écrase le mégot allumé sur Okita. Elle était tout aussi énergique que dans ses souvenirs mais aussi beaucoup plus violente.

-Restez calmes tous les deux ,ou on va passer la nuit sur cette affaire! Rin, tu peux rester cette nuit, mais dès demain, on t'aidera à trouver un boulot, pour que tu puisses subvenir à tes besoins par toi-même.

-Je vais aller préparer ta chambre, alors, informa Kondô avant de s'en aller.

-Mais Shiro, je veux faire partie de la police aussi, c'est trop classe!

-C'est pas pour les gamines écervelées qui savent rien faire d'autre que gesticuler.

-Enfoi…

-C'est dur de l'admettre, mais Sougo a raison. Tu n'es pas faite pour travailler avec nous, c'est trop dangereux.

-C'est trop dangereux, c'est trop dangereux, le reprit Rin avec une humeur moqueuse. Tu n'as que cet argument à la bouche! Si tu penses que ça suffit pour me laisser derrière toi!

Face à son ton venimeux, Hijikata ne sut comment protester. Une pointe de culpabilité avait percé le dur cocon qui enveloppait son coeur. Ils ne se dérobaient pas au regard de l'autre tandis qu' Okita les observait d'un oeil amusé, le tout dans un silence grondant.

Ce fut Rin qui le brisa à nouveau avec une expression résolue.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement! Qu'importe où tu m'envoies, j'intégrerai le Shinsengumi!

Et elle quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé, arrachant un soupir à Hijikata et même à Okita, avant de revenir, la tête baissée.

-Vous pouvez me dire où se trouve la cantine?

-Wouaah, c'est comme à l'orphelinat, mais avec plus de places pour moi!

Rin fit le tour de sa chambre en sautillant sur le tatami, ouvrant les portes coulissantes des placards, passant ses doigts sur les murs tapissés d'un papier vert citron, promenant son regard sur les poutres en bois qui maintenaient l'architecture au plafond.

Hijikata constata que son habitude à s'émerveiller sur des choses banales ne l'avait pas quittée avec l'âge.

Kondô avait préparé dans cette chambre voisine de celle d'Hijikata le nécessaire d'un futon.

Le vice-commandant s'apprêtait à sortir une cigarette mais se ravisa en se rappelant le désapprobation de son amie.

-Pendant que tu mangeais, mes hommes ont pu prendre leur douche, donc tu as les vestiaires libres. Bonne nuit.

-Shiro, l'appela-t-elle au moment où il tournait les talons.

L'ombre de son sourire vacilla un court instant sous le coup de l'hésitation.

-Tu…tu ne veux pas rester un peu? On a pleins de choses à se raconter! Par exemple, comment tu as atterri ici, comment tu as rencontré tous ces gens…et tu sais, j'ai appris à me battre, je suis même plus forte que tous les garçons de l'orphelinat, même ceux qui sont plus grands que moi!

Les lèvres d' Hijikata se relevèrent brièvement.

-Et pourquoi refuses-tu de me laisser rester ici? Reprit Rin. Ils ont tous l'air sympas, il y en a même qui m'ont donné une part de leur dîner!

-Non, c'est toi qui t'es servie dans leur assiette toute seule.

-Je ne suis plus l'enfant d'à l'époque, je te le jure, insista-elle.

-Rin, tu as du remarquer qu'il n'y a que des hommes ici, et ça a toujours été ainsi depuis que le Shinsengumi a été crée. Donc je ne crois pas que les autorités supérieures verraient d'un très bon oeil l'entrée d'une femme maintenant dans la police.

Elle s'approcha de lui si près qu'elle le força à reculer d'un pas, le nez froncé.

-Ah oui et pourquoi? Parce que les femmes sont incapables de protéger la population? Parce qu'on est naturellement trop faibles pour rivaliser avec vous et que ça ne pourra jamais changer? Je veux obtenir une audience avec le Shogun, déclara-elle d'une voix la plus autoritaire possible.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, il ne va jamais se mêler à ce genre d'affaire mineure. Repose-toi cette nuit et on verra demain.

Mais Rin le retint par le pan de son manteau.

-Shiro, tu veux pas qu'on dorme ensemble? Rien que pour cette nuit…comme on le faisait avant..

-Sauf que maintenant ce n'est plus pareil que quand tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on évite de donner matière au sadique à répandre de sales rumeurs sur nous. Tu aurais du rester à l'orphelinat avec la bonne vieille, tu n'aurais pas dormi seule.

La main de la jeune fille se resserra un peu plus sur son habit, avant de le relâcher pour de bon. Hijikata eut de nouveau cette impression qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose.

Il était conscient de lui faire de la peine mais il ne savait exactement comment réagir. Il mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il n'avait pas été heureux de la revoir en pleine forme, toujours aussi pleine d'entrain. Cependant, si elle restait avec lui, sa vie perdrait le semblant de sécurité qu'il s'était efforcé de la lui apporter en la laissant derrière lui il y avait plusieurs années. Il se rappelait encore de cette morsure qui avait mortifié sa poitrine à ce moment-là. Et il ne voulait pas que ce choix qui lui avait beaucoup coûté devienne inutile. Après une longue période d'errance et de solitude, il avait pu rencontrer une créature qui avait besoin de lui. Et au final, lui aussi avait eu besoin d'elle. Un filet de lumière au milieu des buissons d'épines. Il voulait encore prendre soin d'elle le mieux possible, même si cela revenait à la blesser. Pourvu qu'elle vive.

Le quartier de Kabuki n'était pas très fréquentable mais au moins, elle pourrait se fondre dans la masse au lieu de se trouver en première ligne face à de véritables criminels.

Hijikata aurait pu refermer la porte mais une ombre inhabituelle sur le visage de Rin le poussa à poser sa question.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose d'autre?

Bien que quelque soit tes arguments, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, ajouta-il en son for intérieur.

-Non, répondit-elle trop rapidement pour que cela soit crédible en secouant la tête.

Et ce fut elle qui referma la porte.


	5. Leçon 4: Les chats ne font pas miaou

**Leçon 4 : Les chats ne font pas miaou, faut arrêter les conneries**

* * *

 _-Hé, Shiro, regarde, une libellule ! Ses ailes ont l'air si fragiles !_

 _-Si tu t'approches trop, il va s'envoler._

 _-Mais non, je vais faire att…AAAAAH NON !_

 _-Je t'avais prévenue._

 _Son sanglot s'atténua progressivement avant d'être remplacé par un gloussement enfantin. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle tenait la fleur sur laquelle l'insecte s'était posé. Ses longs cheveux se mouvaient sous la brise d'un vent silencieux autour de son visage éclairé d'un grand sourire._

 _-Tiens, Shiro, c'est pour toi ! Dit-elle en lui tendant la fleur. Je n'ai pas pu t'attraper la libellule, mais ça aussi c'est joli, hein ?_

 _-Ah, merci…_

 _Cependant, sa main se figea au dernier moment quand il fut sur le point de prendre le végétal. En un clin d'œil, ce dernier s'était transformé en sabre. Une vague d'anxiété secoua furtivement son estomac quand il vit la paume de la petite fille s'accrocher un peu plus à l'objet._

 _-Hé, repose ça…_

 _-SHIRO, TU VAS VOIR, JE DEVIENDRAI LE MEILLEUR SAMOURAI DU MONDE ET JE DETRUIRAI TOUTES LES ENFLURES DE CETTE TERRE !_

 _-Non, donne moi ç…_

 _-WOOOOOOOOO ! Lâcha-elle en s'élançant vers lui, l'arme brandi devant elle, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression folle._

 _-RIN JE T'AI DIT D'ARRETER !_

Tout le paysage verdoyant aux contours indistincts dans lequel il se trouvait se dissipa brusquement, tels les nuages dans un ciel éclairci, pour laisser place au plafond de sa chambre.

Hijikata mit du temps à se rendre compte que la respiration sifflante qu'il entendait venait de lui, dont la poitrine se soulevait par pulsations irrégulières. Il défit lentement ses doigts crispés sur sa couverture, tandis qu'il se rappelait de la source d'angoisse qui avait donné lieu à ce rêve. Ce semi-souvenir venait sans aucun doute de l'émergence des brides de son passé la veille.

Tout en passant machinalement une main de ses mèches décoiffées, il se redressa de son futon, et secoua la tête pour tenter de faire disparaître les échos du songe, avant de se rendre compte que les rumeurs qu'il entendait étaient bien réelles.

Le soleil n'était même pas encore à son point culminant. Son réveil n'avait pas encore retenti. D'où venait ce boucan ? Son instinct lui demanda derechef pourquoi il prenait la peine de se poser une question aussi évidente…

Il jeta un coup d'œil, sans conviction, dans la chambre voisine, et comme il s'y attendait, seul un futon rangé l'attendait. Cette manie de se lever tôt pour vagabonder dans n'importe quel endroit, il la connaissait bien.

Il n'eut aucun mal à suivre les voix, qui s'amplifiaient jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse reconnaître celle de Rin et d'Okita. Il espéra brièvement qu'il ne trouverait pas un bain de sang en les trouvant, au vu de leur relation querelleuse.

-Mais, allez, ça marche comment ? C'est ce bouton ?

-Dégage, espèce de dingue, c'est pas un jouet !

-Mais c'est trop cool ! Je pourrai avoir une arme comme ça, aussi ?

Hijikata écarta les hommes, encore en tenue de nuit, qui s'étaient agglutinés devant la chambre du Capitaine de la 1ère division, poussant des murmures interrogatifs.

Presque totalement coincée sous le bazooka, Rin s'accaparait l'arme d'Okita tandis que celui-ci tentait visiblement de la lui reprendre des mains. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'un éclat que le vice commandant jugeait dangereux, certain de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.

-Les sabres sont déjà trop classes, mais alors ça, c'est encore plus dément ! Allons dehors, je veux l'essayer !

-Tu plaisantes, tu te faufiles dans ma chambre comme une stalkeuse et tu veux faire joujou avec mon arme ?

-Je t'en priiiiie, insista-elle, le visage suppliant.

-Rin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre ? Intervint Hijikata.

-Je voulais juste lui gribouiller un truc sur le visage, expliqua-elle sans une once de culpabilité, en désignant le marqueur noir par terre. Mais son masque de nuit me dérangeait et…oh, et est-ce que je pourrai l'essayer lui aussi ?

-Ouais, viens, on va essayer le bazooka. Avec toi comme cible.

Puis, se tournant vers son supérieur, il ajouta :

-Sincèrement, je vous respecte pour l'avoir supportée pendant longtemps.

Hijikata soupira.

-Bon, Rin…si tu es sage durant toute la journée, et que tu acceptes de me suivre, tu pourras peut-être essayer le bazooka.

-Oooooh, c'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'espoir.

-Oy, c'est mon arme, c'est à moi de décider, protesta Okita.

-Fais un effort, sinon on va passer toute la matinée ici, lui chuchota son supérieur.

-Alors, on va où ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-On va essayer de te trouver du travail en faisant le tour du quartier.

Elle se rembrunit instantanément à cette réponse.

-Shiro, je t'ai dit que…

-Je sais, je sais. Mais tu vas voir, il y a pleins d'autres boulots plus plaisants que le nôtre, et tu pourras loger ici pendant un moment.

-Bon, d'accord.

Mais Hijikata devina à son ton qu'elle ne s'était pas résignée.

Tandis qu'il se revêtait de son uniforme, Kondô vint à sa rencontre.

-Toshi, tu vas l'accompagner toi-même ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Si vous voulez parler des papiers administratifs, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occuperai rapidement à mon retour.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura son commandant avec un large sourire. Seulement, c'est rare de te voir quitter ton boulot aussi facilement. Tu aurais pu choisir de la confier à un de tes hommes. Tu te conduis vraiment comme un grand frère avec elle.

-Ah… pas vraiment… l'accompagner me permet aussi de voir si tout est en ordre en ville.

-Toshiii, arrête de te trouver des excuses ! Dit Kondô en lui administrant une grande claque dans le dos avant d'éclater de rire.

-Kondô-san, je suis sérieux. Un grand frère exemplaire ne l'aurait pas laissé comme je l'ai fait. Et j'ai l'impression que contrairement aux apparences, elle m'en veut réellement...

Le visage assombri de Rin surgit de nouveau dans son esprit.

-La décision la plus juste est souvent la plus douloureuse, c'est pour ça que ce sont des gars aussi solides que nous qui devons assurer la justice ! Tu as agi en fonction de ce qui te paraissait le mieux pour elle, alors ne le regrette pas. Elle a surement aussi consciente que tu l'as fait par affection.

Tout en rejoignant Rin qui l'attendait devant le portail d'entrée du Shinsengumi, il réfléchit aux paroles de Kondô. Evidemment, il s'était déjà dit ce genre de choses, mais pensait que cette raison était née de sa lâcheté qui l'amenait à vouloir se rassurer lui-même. Mais si Kondô le pensait aussi, il y avait des chances à ce que ce soit vrai.

Hijikata traversa la rue qui reliait le quartier général au cœur du quartier de Kabuki en compagnie de Rin, qui sautillait et le distançait sans cesse.

-Rin, calme-toi ou je vais finir par te perdre !

Ils arrivèrent à la place centrale où deux rues marchandes étaient surmontées par des blocs rocheux et reliées par un pont en-dessous duquel coulait paresseusement une rivière.

Rin se précipita vers une boutique qui exposait fièrement sous son comptoir, derrière des vitres, une diversité alléchante de pâtisseries.

-J'avais remarqué cet endroit hier, mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour en acheter…Shiro, regarde comme c'est beau…

-Rin, attention, tu baves.

A cet instant, le propriétaire apparut derrière le comptoir, un sourire amical aux lèvres qui se transforma tout de suite en grimace quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Rin.

-Ah, t'es encore là, gamine ? Eloigne-toi, tu déranges les clients !

-Rin, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Ah, vous êtes la police ? Hier, cette enfant a essayé de me faire les yeux doux pour que je lui cède un de mes gâteaux ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de tes parents au lieu de rôder comme un vagabond ! Ajouta-il en fixant Rin avec mépris.

-Un paquet de cookies.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes bouché ? Je vous ai demandé un paquet de cookies, répéta Hijikata en lui décochant un regard noir.

Un frisson secoua le corps de l'homme face à l'aura menaçante que dégageait le Vice commandant tandis que Rin les regardait tour à tour, intriguée.

Ils reprirent leur marche et Hijikata tendit le paquet à Rin.

-Tiens, j'espère que ça va te calmer jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse nos recherches.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Rin voulut lui sauter au cou mais il l'en empêcha avec son bras.

-SHIRO, JE T'AIME !

-Tiens-toi mieux, tout le monde nous regarde !

Comme Hijikata refusa les cookies que Rin lui proposait, elle finit par tout engloutir avant qu'ils n'atteignent la première enseigne qui les intéressait. Il s'agissait d'un magasin d'objets ménagers. Rin fit la moue en découvrant la pancarte où était dessinée une machine à laver dotée de grands yeux et d'un sourire.

-Je préférerais un endroit qui vend à manger…

-Ce sera justement ce qu'on va éviter.

Cependant, le vendeur, qui disposait déjà de deux assistants, ne vit pas l'utilité d'en prendre une troisième. D'autant plus que cette nouvelle prétendante semblait beaucoup trop agitée pour prendre le travail au sérieux. En effet, Rin passait entre les machines, essayant divers boutons, sous les protestations de deux jeunes qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

Hijikata finit par la prendre par le col de son kimono et la traîner dehors de force, après les avoir salué.

Au milieu de leurs recherches qui s'étendaient sur une petite dizaine de demandes, ils passèrent devant un bar à hôtesses et comme Rin trouvait la pancarte attrayante, elle profita d'un moment d'inattention d'Hijikata pour s'y infiltrer.

Elle entra dans une vaste salle découpée par de larges banquettes, où étaient installés des hommes et des femmes dont les rumeurs enjouées animaient la pièce, sous un éclairage artificiel.

Elle s'apprêtait à avancer pour se fondre dans cette atmosphère conviviale mais une main lui retint le bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Elle se tourna vers le garde.

-Que faites-vous ici, mademoiselle ?

-Je cherche du travail.

Il la détailla du regard avant de lui adresser un sourire amusé.

-Vous m'avez l'air un peu trop jeune pour devenir une hôtesse.

-J'ai bientôt 16 ans !

-C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes encore trop jeune.

Rin était sur le point de répliquer mais elle vit du coin de l'œil Hijikata qui se précipitait à sa rencontre.

-Rin, t'as rien à faire ici !

-Ah, voilà la police, dit le garde, visiblement soulagé.

-Shiro, je pourrais travailler là ! Ça a l'air simple et ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser !

-Tu sauras divertir tous ces clients ?

-J'ai appris la danse du ventre à l'orphelinat…Et je suis bonne en mime aussi… Hé, pourquoi vous rigolez ? Ajouta-elle à l'intention du garde qui pouffait dans sa main.

-Même si tu savais exactement quoi faire ici, tu ne peux pas faire hôtesse.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama la jeune fille, outrée.

-Tu peux tomber sur des pervers ou des stalkers qui vont finir par te harceler et te suivre jusqu'à chez toi !

Rin finit par accepter de suivre le Vice commandant à contre cœur, persuadée qu'elle laissait derrière elle le seul boulot susceptible de l'intéresser.

Quelques rues plus loin, ils trouvèrent une enseigne qui annonçait un snack-bar. Le bâtiment, composé d'un rez de chaussée et d'un étage, avait une allure plutôt sobre.

-Bon, on va essayer là, et ensuite on rentre, annonça Hijikata avant de franchir la porte.

-Bienvenue, lâcha nonchalamment une vieille dame en kimono sombre, accoudée derrière le comptoir, une cigarette à la main. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, monsieur l'agent ?

-OOOOH MAIS C'EST MOOOOSIEUR LE POLICIER !

Ils se tournèrent vers un homme affalé au fond de la salle, qui se redressa en chancelant pour avancer vers eux, un sourire béat aux lèvres, les joues roses, une bouteille à la main.

-DITES VOUS VOULEZ PAS M'ARRETER ? J'SAIS PAS OU DORMIR CETTE NUIT !

-Vous avez osé le laisser se bourrer en pleine journée ? Gronda Hijikata en direction de la gérante qui ne broncha pas.

-S'il veut essayer d'oublier ses problèmes, qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ?

-MADEMOISELLE, VOUS VOULEZ PAS ME TENIR COMPAGNIE ? Reprit l'homme d'une voix nasillarde en se dirigeant vers Rin. FIGUREZ- VOUS QUE MA FEMME M'A TROMPE, ALORS QUE JE PENS…

-Ecartez-vous d'elle ! Rin, va dehors. Et n'accepte pas la bouteille !

-Madame, vous allez mourir très vite si vous ne lâchez pas cette cigarette, dit Rin avant de passer le seuil de la porte, l'air très grave.

-Jeune fille, si ce genre de conseils servait vraiment à quelque chose, je serais sous terre depuis longtemps, ricana l'intéressée.

Tout en songeant que son grand frère était bien trop strict avec ce pauvre homme, Rin longea le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à l'entrée d'une ruelle dont le sol était jonché de sacs poubelles qui diffusaient une odeur infecte. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'y enfoncer, pensant qu'elle trouverait peut-être un chat avec qui jouer.

Après quelques pas, son regard se tourna vers un coin à sa droite, comme attiré par un volume qui ressortait de la dimension plate du mur et du sol. Le sang se glaça dans ses veines tandis que tout son corps se crispa entièrement.

L'escargot avançait avec une lenteur insupportable, ses antennes bougeant mollement, sa grosse coquille laissant une traînée visqueuse derrière elle.

Le monde semblait se teinter d'une couleur brunâtre autour d'elle. Se tapisser de planches de bois grignotées par toute sorte d'insectes, l'enfermant dans une solitude oppressante, sans que personne…

-Bordel, elle veut pas se relever, cette braguette ?

Le grognement en provenance du fond de l'allée arracha Rin de ses pensées et réactiva ses muscles. Son champ de vision s'éclaircit de nouveau.

Elle avança sur ses jambes tremblantes, désireuse de découvrir d'où provenait cette voix. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le dos d'un homme doté d'une permanente presque blanche mais assombrie par l'absence de lumière et vêtu d'un kimono d'où se dégageait l'un de ses bras. Drôle de façon de s'habiller, se dit Rin.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Au son de sa voix, l'homme sursauta et il se retourna à moitié avant de reprendre sa position de départ avec un cri.

-Oy, d'où tu sors, gamine ? J'suis occupé là !

-Ça sent le pipi, constata-elle en se pinçant le nez.

-Evidemment, puisque ça vient de sortir de mon robinet, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Maintenant, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Attends…

Il se colla au mur précipitamment sans se soucier de tremper ses bottes dans le liquide jaunâtre, le regard apeuré.

-Tu serais pas le spectre d'une fille morte dans cette ruelle ? Non non non, c'est pas possible les fantômes ça n'existe pas… Et puis ça n'apparaît que la nuit…

Rin éclata de rire avant de le rassurer :

-Je suis juste une vraie personne, regardez !

Sur ces mots, elle lui effleura le bras et pouffa en le sentant se contracter avant de se détendre quand il vit qu'elle était bien réelle.

-Faut pas me faire des frayeurs pareilles…Bon, j'vais te raccompagner vers tes parents, suis-moi, proposa-il en se grattant les cheveux.

-C'est pas la peine, mon grand frère est dans ce bar, je dois l'attendre.

-Il te laisse dehors comme un chien pendant qu'il est en train de boire ? J'crois qu'il a besoin d'une leçon, cet enfoiré.

-Pas du tout, Shiro est un samouraï exemplaire ! Le contredit Rin avec véhémence.

-Un samouraï ? Répéta-il.

-Oui ! Approuva-elle et son visage se détendit de nouveau. Quand j'étais petite, aucun ne faisait le poids contre lui ! Il pouvait terrasser plusieurs adversaires à lui tout seul ! Mon objectif, c'est de devenir comme lui !

-Quoi, un samouraï ivrogne ?

-Mais non, quelqu'un de super fort pour pouvoir le protéger comme il me protégeait !

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de l'homme et son regard devint plus vague, comme plongé dans ses propres souvenirs.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance alors.

Quand il se tourna un peu plus, Rin put voir le sabre en bois accroché à sa ceinture, contre son flanc.

-Vous aussi, vous êtes un samouraï ? L'interrogea-elle en désignant l'objet.

-Il ne suffit pas d'avoir un sabre pour pouvoir prétendre en être un. Aux yeux de ces foutus aliens, ça l'est largement pour nous punir. C'est parce qu'ils sont trop cons pour savoir que ce qui fait un véritable samouraï est invisible à nos yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Je suis encore en train de le chercher… répondit-il, un air mélancolique sur son visage.

-Monsieur…

-Mh ?

-Vous puez le pipi.

-Aargh, j'ai marché dans la flaque ! C'est à cause de toi, tu m'avais fait peur !

-C'est vous qui vous êtes raconté des histoires tout seul ! Vous vivez ici ?

-Et puis quoi encore, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un SDF ? Je vis en-haut.

Il désigna l'étage du bar.

-Ah, vous vivez avec la vieille dame ! C'est votre femme ?

-Tu vas arrêter d'avoir des idées aussi improbables ?! T'as cru que j'étais assez désespéré pour me taper cette sorcière ?!

-Vu vos cheveux, je pensais que vous étiez vieux aussi.

-N'importe quoi, je suis encore dans l'âge de lire le Jump sans en avoir honte.

-Donc vous êtes son fils ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est une longue histoire…

-J'ai tout mon temps !

A peine avait-t-elle prononcé ses mots que la voix d' Hijikata retentit au loin.

-Rin !

-…ou pas, renchérit l'homme. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles le rejoindre le plus vite possible, sinon il va se faire des idées en te voyant dans un lieu aussi sombre avec un aussi beau et _jeune_ garçon que moi.

-Alors vous me raconterez votre histoire plus tard !

-On verra.

Quand Hijikata la vit réapparaître de l'impasse humide, il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-bas ?

Rin lui sourit, ravie d'avoir rencontré un nouvel ami.

-Je jouais avec un chat errant.


End file.
